Fate's Own Twist
by Brown Eyed Sage
Summary: Love can come when you at least expect it. It may take months, or it may take years. So how long are you willing to wait?


**Hey guys!! It's me, prncssGrl1881, with a different name! Don't believe me? Go into my profile. Anyways, this was _originally_ gonna be my 100th chapter for _100 Moments_ but it got too long so I put it to the side. But it was one of my favorite ideas so I decided to make it a story. So, here we go. Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

"No!" The girl exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Clinging her tiny arms around the waist of her best friend. Normally, when she gave her friend a hug, he'd blush a crimson red and act like he didn't like being hugged by a _girl_. But today, he made an exception. Allowing her tears to soak onto his shirt.

"I'm sowwy, Kimiko," was all he could say while she continued to cry.

"But you can't!" The six year old rubbed her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"Kimiko..."

"I won't let you!" She pulled back so he could see her tears.

"But I have to, Kim. They're my family." He nodded his head behind him to show his parents and older siblings were waiting for him by the SUV. All ready to leave with the possibility of never returning. She shook her head violently.

"No! I won't let you go!" He stared at her sad face and pushed her back even further.

"I have to go." He turned around and walked straight to the car. He chanced a look back at her to see her continuing to cry her eyes out. He let out a sigh and decided to reached around his neck and unclasped his medallion. Remaining in his spot, he threw it out to her and it landed right in front of her feet. He watched her face as it turned to shock.

"R-Raimundo?" she said in between hiccups. He raced toward the car while hiding a blush and stumbled in to the back seat. Hesitant at first, she picked it up and watched as he went off in his parent's car. The last thing she saw was him staring at her through the window until the car disappeared from sight.

* * *

**15 years later...**

"Kimiko! Wake up! You're going to be late for class, again!..."

She groaned into her pillow. Painfully wishing for the day to go on without her. But sadly, Keiko's incessant knocking made it difficult. She finally conceded to resting on her elbows and looking at the damn alarm clock that she didn't even bother to set to read that it's a little after seven. She let out another groan at the time and knew she had to drag herself out of bed. But before she did, she casually slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled out what appeared to be a medallion with a simple swirl carved into it. It looked aged and worn as the gold plate was starting to fade away into a more bronze color particularly around the edge and the carving itself. Her thumb traced the swirl and a sigh escaped her.

She managed to get herself out of bed after yelling at Keiko to stop it with the knocking and that she was already up. She clasped the necklace around her neck and let it dangle in between her breasts as she walked over to the dresser to find something for the day.

Ever since that day, she always found herself in her room. Missing him terribly and kept wishing for him to come back in some way. But after a few months of no word, her childlike mind moved on and found other friends like Keiko. But the necklace that he gave her that day has never left her side. She wore it during the day and kept it under her pillow at night. Everyday for fifteen years. Sure it gave off the impression that she was taken (according to Keiko) but that didn't stop her from having a love life. She had relationships that either didn't last long or it lasted so long that it scared her senseless. Currently, she is single and deep down wasn't happy about it. Sometimes she wanders why she has been single for so long and her answers would sometimes lead to holding out for him.

She could see Keiko getting frustrated over this and would tell her that it was a lost cause and Kimiko already knew that. But holding on to hope was the one thing that she couldn't let go of. After thinking this, she realized that that was just plain sad and shook her head from these thoughts. She walked towards the kitchen with her bag slung over her shoulder and went into the fridge to grab her water bottle.

Keiko stared angrily at the toaster oven but watched Kimiko out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but let on a smirk.

"I hear somebody has a crush on you," she said in her sing song voice and Kimiko's only reaction was staring straight forward while she took a swig from her bottle. So she continued. "From what I heard, he's that guy from Texas... What's his name?"

"His name is Clay," Kimiko said in a flat tone. "And he's only a friend."

"Are you sure? He seems to be awfully sweet around you."

"Yes and I can't really see him like that though."

"Why not?" Kimiko finally turned to her friend.

"I dunno. He just has that 'older brother' feel, y'know? It just be too weird," she concluded, twisting the bottle cap. Keiko let out a semi irritated sigh.

"Whatever, suit yourself. Just promise me that you'll find some guy that you're going to fall head over heels for?" Kimiko could only smile at her friend's attempts.

"All right, but it's not a guarantee. See you later." Kimiko went out the door without another word as she heard Keiko swore loudly. Probably from her burnt toast.

* * *

"If I sit through another drawled out lecture like that, I swear I'm gonna shoot myself..." Kimiko giggled in agreement.

"I know what you mean, since when do we need to over criticize everything we read in the real world?" She asked as her African-American friend hung his head in response.

"Unless you want to be a private investigator," Jermaine responded. Kimiko has been friends with him since their first year in college. He has been on and off with Keiko but still remained friends with her. Right now, the two were sitting in the quaint café that wasn't too far away from the campus.

"So how are things with that Texas guy?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. Kimiko let out a groan.

"Nothing's happening. Honestly, what is it about people thinking that when two people of the opposite sex are together and are having a nice discussion every once in awhile makes an assumption that something's going on between the two?" she responded sounding irritated in her rant and only Jermaine could do was stare.

"I was only asking a question." She let out an apologetic sigh.

"I'm sorry, Keiko asked me the same thing this morning." He got that look in his eyes.

"How's she doing?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Didn't stay long enough to see, but she seemed OK."

"Oh, all right." By the tone of his voice, she could tell that they were off, again.

Then her cell phone went off and she took it out of her bag and saw on the screen that she should get going to her next class. She let out a sigh at the sight.

"Sorry to cut things short, but I gotta go to class. See you tonight?" she added as she got up and slung her bag.

"Yeah, tell Keiko I said hi." She nodded and bid her farewell and walked out the door.

Walking across campus, she looked over at a coffee kiosk and realized that she hasn't had her cup yet. She walked over to it idly and placed her order and waited patiently for it. She paid the man behind counter and thanked him and when she turned around, she found her coffee spilling onto her shirt and pants and swore loudly from the hot liquid. Whoever bumped into her was definitely going to regret doing so. She heard the person let out a yell as well and try as she might, she was keeping her anger down a notch.

"Watch where you're going!" she heard them exclaim as she chanced a look at the stranger who was a foot taller than her and had messy brown hair but since his face was ducked she couldn't tell who it was.

"Well excuse me but you came out of nowhere! How was I suppose to know that you were there!" she yelled back at him.

"Uh looming shadow, a feeling somebody is right behind you, any of that ring a bell?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She could only glare at him as he finally looked up. His face went from anger to surprise. When she finally saw his face, she had a familiar feeling but couldn't place where she saw his face. Maybe because she has seen hundreds of green eyes just like his but she wasn't entirely sure. She watched as his eyes roamed down to her chest and remained there. She let out a huff and stalked away. Calling him a 'pervert' as she left.

"Hey wait!" She stopped and turned her head slowly to the stranger. "Your necklace, that medallion. Where'd you get that?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What does it matter to you?" He continued to stare at her as if deciding whether or not he should continue. He shook his head as if he made his decision.

"Forget it." He added something under his breath that she didn't quite catch as she watched the mystery man walk away.

"Weirdo."

* * *

"What a jerk! He didn't even say he was sorry," Kimiko continued ranting on about the stranger that night at a college bar along with Keiko and Clay. By the looks on their faces, you could tell that she has been ranting about him close to an hour.

"Yeah, yeah, he's very inconsiderate and shoul' be punished, blah, blah, blah. What I don' understand is why you keep talkin' 'bout him," Clay inquired and Kimiko couldn't help but look flustered.

"I dunno... I guess the worst part is that he looked _so_ familiar and I can't really shake it off either."

"If he looks so fam'liar than why didn' you ask who he was?" Clay asked and let out a bored sigh.

"Because he was being a jerk. Would _you_ want to know the name of some random guy that was staring at your chest?" Her friend and roommate shrugged.

"Depends, is he cute?" Keiko answered. Kimiko let out a frustrated grunt.

"Hey, I heard that." They turned to see Jermaine standing behind Clay and looking directly at Keiko.

"Oh relax, just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean I have to go to you about cute boys," she responded, not looking miffed at all.

"Well excuse me for looking out for you." Keiko looked away as she blushed. "Anyways, hope you don't mind adding in another to our little gang here." Confused faces went all around as Jermaine reached behind him and brought his new friend into the open and a horror stricken face reached Kimiko.

_It's that guy again!_ She thought as saw she his face.

"Guys, this is- Hey!" Jermaine started to say but Kimiko stormed past them and was heading towards the door and all ready walking down the street towards her dorm. Night had already fallen but she couldn't care less at the moment. She didn't know what it is about his face but it just made her angry. As if his attitude towards her earlier wasn't enough, now she has to see that face whenever he's around Jermaine! Jerk.

"Hey! Wait up!" She stopped at her tracks and looked behind her to find the guy racing towards her. He stopped before her and started panting from his run. She turned halfway to him and still had that angry face.

"What do you want?" she asked, somewhat irritated. When his breath evened, he looked at her like he had something to say.

"OK, one, I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, and two I'd be dead before I let some girl wander the streets at night," he responded keeping his voice even. She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"You sound as if you know me," she said, very suspicious all of a sudden.

"Well, if you are who I think you are, then yeah." She continued to stare at him as he gave her a look that was completely foreign to her.

_Who does this guy think he is? _she thought. For all she knew this guy is a psycho maniac and offering to walk her to God knows where and do something against her will. But there was also a feeling that told her that he would never in his life do something like that to her. She turned around so her back was facing him. She could feel his confusion as he stared at her.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna walk me back to my dorm?" He blinked and then put on a smile. He caught up with her and fell in step as he walked beside her. They were silent for a long while. Occasionally stealing glances from one another as bitterness took over her features but he can only smirk down at her.

"So... you haven't answered my question," he said casually and she had to look at him with question.

"Which was..." she responded.

"The medallion. Where'd you get it?" he asked again. She looked at him wondering what's his deal with the necklace and why he seemed to be obsessed with it.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because, I've only seen one other like it and for all I know, you got it from a thrift store, right?" She felt insulted at the mention of it being bought from a yellow bin at a cheap price. If only he knew how special it really meant to her.

"Well, just so you know, it was a gift," she said, being as vague as possible. He got that face again like he did when he first saw her, almost like realizing something that he haven't even thought of in years.

"A gift, huh? From your boyfriend?" Trying his best to sound casual. She shot him a look.

"No, a friend that I haven't seen in many years." He stopped dead in his tracks and continued to stare wide eyed at her. She stopped as well and turned to face him. She looked curiously at him in response with the look he was giving her at that moment.

"What's up with you?" she asked him. He opened his mouth and then closed it and opened it again. If he kept going like that he would've unmistakably looked like a fish out of water.

"Kimiko?" he asked back in a tight voice. Both her eyebrows lifted at him.

"How did you-" Then the pieces started coming together in her mind. Why he looked so familiar, why he was obsessing over the medallion, and how he seem to manage to know her name. "Raimundo?" she choked out and he gave a sincere look. Tears started to welled up and a feeling entered her chest as she stared at her long lost childhood friend. They continued to stand there and stare at each other. Not having any idea on what to say or do. Just mainly drinking in their appearances as they have certainly grown since their monkey bar days.

_Figures he'd be handsome_, she thought as she gave him one last look at his very well built structure before returning her face to his. Then time finally caught up with her as she balled her fist and punched him squarely on his shoulder. He winced in pain as he looked confusedly.

"What was that for?" he asked, voicing in pain.

"For being a jerk," she responded in matter-of-fact tone.

"What? When was I being a jerk?" he asked again and got his answer when he saw her fuming face. "Are you talking about the coffee? It was an accident."

"It was an accident but you didn't even say you're sorry."

"Why should I apologize when you had everything to do with it?"

"Because it was your fault." He looked at her as if she were insane.

"Are you kidding me?" He let out an irritated grunt. "Since when did you become this infuriating?"

"Oh I don't know, when did you become such a jerk?!" They sent an intense glare at each other. For long moments they were like this until Raimundo let go of his glare and let out a sigh.

"What're we doing?" he asked as he combed his hair with his fingers. She snapped out of her glare to stare at him with confusion.

"Huh?" she asked back.

"Why are we fighting over who spilled who's coffee when we've just seen each other for the first time since we were kids?" He did have a point and she merely stared at the ground, face glowing with embarrassment. "But, if it makes you feel better, say you're sorry, than I will too. That way, we can both move on. How does that sound?" He put a smug face on as he watched her furrow her eyebrows. She crossed her arms to try to look more dignified.

"You're making me sound like I'm five, again," she noted. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle in response.

"Probably because that's the last time I saw you, remember?" Her expression saddened as she remembered that day. When he saw this his own face changed to a light panic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was interrupted by her hand lifting to stop him.

"No, that's in the past now. And you're right, we should really move on," she said as she turned around and started walking again. He blinked and then followed her. Falling into step with her again.

The remainder of the walk was spent in an awkward silence. Stealing glances from each other every once in awhile before turning their attention back to the front. Before they knew it, they had arrived to Kimiko's building. She turned to him and realized something.

"Oh!" She reached behind her neck. Fumbling with the clasp but she quickly stopped as she felt a pair of strong hands take hers and away from the clasp. She stared at him in mix of confusion and admiration from his touch.

"Keep it. It looks better on you," he responded and she tried to fight down her blush but failed miserably. She slipped out of his grasp and steadily walked up the steps the door, purposely slowing down and reaching out to the door handle.

"We should get together sometime." Her eyes lifted in reaction and turned to him. Seeing his calm expression almost made her head turn.

"What do you mean?" she asked, not really sure on how to take it.

"I mean we should hang out and catch up. A lot has happened since we were kids. How about it?" She continued to stare at him. Still not sure on how to take it. But seeing the sincerity in his face made her uneasy mind settle for a bit as she gave him a smile.

"I'd like that," she simply said. The two agreed on meeting at the diner after his afternoon class and for some odd reason, she was really looking forward to it more than she should. She turned and rushed inside. As he watched her go, he couldn't help but think about how much she has grown. Mostly in those blue eyes which were a little darker than he remembered.

_Damn, why did she grow up to be so..._ he thought and couldn't find the best word to describe her. Attractive at best but there is definitely something more than just that. He had one idea but quickly squashed it. "Can't think like that, she's just a friend, a friend who's practically a sister to you," he mused under his breath and went in the direction of his own building.

* * *

"No way!" Keiko exclaimed after she got back from the bar and Kimiko told her about the guy being the same Raimundo from her childhood. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, Keiko. And could you lower your voice, everybody will hear you," Kimiko responded as they sat on the couch and her hands were instantly grabbed by her friend.

"You have to tell me everything!"

"I did tell you everything."

"Not about him being a jerk for spilling your coffee, I mean was there some sort of connection, did he make a move, anything like that?" Kimiko stared wide eyed at the mention of Rai making a move on her.

"Keiko!"

"Sorry, it's just that this morning when I said that you should meet somebody you should fall for, I didn't expect for you to have a run in with your childhood sweetheart." Kimiko let out a sigh as her friend did have a point.

"I'm going to bed," Kimiko proclaimed, not wanting to continue the conversation with the obvious direction that it was going.

"Hey! If you want, I can ask around campus tomorrow and find out more about him!" Kim raised a lazy hand to indicate she heard her friend (not entirely.) But she didn't put her mind into it as it was dwelling more on the next days possibilities.

* * *

He stared at his watch again for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. His class already ended twenty minutes ago and he already arrived in the café just ten minutes ago. When he came through the entrance he was half expecting her to be already there. When he saw that she wasn't, he merely shrugged his shoulders and sat down at a table that was close to the entrance so she could spot him easily if and when she comes in. He considered taking his things and leave when she finally stumbled in apparently out of breath. She spotted him as he was just about to get up and raced over to him and leaned heavily on the back of a nearby chair, trying to catch her breath.

"I am so sorry... Jermaine... He started going on with this rant after class was over and he wouldn't stop until I had to cut him short and when I saw what time it was I raced right over," she said very quickly while taking in more breaths and placed her hand on her forehead to hide her face. "Oh God, you must think I'm some horrible person." He only stared at her as she explained herself. He blinked in surprise and then grinned. He went around the table and took her hand away from her face. She stared at him with curious eyes as his seemed more understanding.

"I would never think you're a horrible person. Not when we were kids and certainly not now," he responded and she let on a light blush. A habit she seemed to be getting when she was around him. "Now then," he continued as he let go of her hand, "How about I buy you that coffee you never had." He already turned around to the counter before she could say anything. When she put thought into it, he did owe her a coffee after all.

She sat herself down at the table that Rai got up from and settled her things on the seat next to her. As she sat there and waited, she couldn't help but feel guilty for being so late and made a mental note to give Jermaine a piece of her mind when she got the chance. After thinking this, she stared hard at the table top with her hands entwined together and started feeling nervous all of a sudden. Mixing in with the guilt. Before she knew it, Raimundo had placed her coffee before her as he sat down across from her.

"You look nervous," he said in a very casual voice. She was taken aback at first but then relaxed a bit. "Why?"

"Well..." she struggled. Truly she didn't know how to answer. "I guess I'm a little flustered from Jermaine. Not to mention I ran all the way here, so..." she trailed off as she watched him nod.

"Gotcha." He took a sip out of his drink and settled it down. Now looking at her as if he wanted to know more which made her stomach flutter. "So how're your folks? Are they still in town?" Kimiko shook her head while staring down at her cup.

"No. My dad moved back to Tokyo some years ago to continue his business there. He thought it would be best for me to stay here. Y'know, for friends and such," she replied with a shrug. He nodded in response and secretly wished that sort of opportunity was open for him when he was young.

"And you're mom?" That was when her expression saddened. He quirked an eyebrow at first but then put on a sympathetic face as he figured it out. "Sorry..."

"No, don't worry about it." She shook her head even more.

"When did it happen?"

"A couple years after you left..."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Her face saddened even more and the sight made his chest ache in a whole new way. He looked down at his own drink to avoid her face.

"I wish I was there," he muttered when she finally looked at him.

"Why? You couldn't do anything about it."

"I would've been there, for you," he added under his breath but Kimiko heard him. She stared at him as he said his admission and saw her own guilt reflected onto his face. She only knew one way to ease him as she reached out and grabbed his hand. He shot his head up only to meet her gentle smile. One that he found to be very comforting and yet liked too much.

"It's OK, I had Keiko and that was enough."

"Keiko?"

"That girl Jermaine was drooling over last night." Rai nodded understandably.

"So... She's your best friend now?" he asked. Half hoping for her to say that he's still considered to be her friend.

"Yeah, I guess." She removed her hand from his and took a sip from her own drink. Missing the brief crestfallen look he had when she answered while she had a lingering feeling in her hand from where she touched him. She settled her own drink and looked at the center of the table. "She's my roommate now," she added with another simple shrug of her shoulders. He continued to stare at her feeling somewhat dejected on the fact that she has moved on to another friend while he had been gone. He couldn't say he blamed her but there was still a part of him that's still attached to the girl.

"So anyways," she said bringing him out of his thoughts, "enough about me, how about you? How was Brazil and your family? Are they still down there?"

It was his turn to get uncomfortable as he directed his eyes onto the table. Try as he might, he tried to look indifferent as he shrugged his shoulders but failed miserable to Kimiko's eyes.

"Brazil was Brazil," he answered simply and then his face brightened up a bit. "The family has definitely gotten bigger though." he finished with a smile. She stared at him in question until she understood his meaning and immediately was excited for him.

"Really?" He nodded in response.

"Yup, four more little ones." He fished into his pocket and took out his wallet. Looking through it and found what he was looking for and handed it to her. Her eyes twinkled as she held the photo of his ever expansive family. She settled the picture on the table top as he leaned forward (nearly butting heads with her) and pointed his finger to the new editions (to her anyway.) "There's Eva, Geraldo, Iris, and little Emilia." He pointed out and she nodded to everyone. "As for the older sibs, there's Nilda, Clarissa, Carlos, and Leandro." Her eyes widened to see the ones that she once knew to use to range from seven to seventeen now seemed to be all grown up now and apparently, have children of their own. "And you remember my parents, Marcos and Ida." He continued to point out. She couldn't help but smile as they smiled with their age lines and beaming at the photographer. But she couldn't help but notice that along with the age lines there also appeared to be stress lines. She wondered at first but then logic kicked in since his parents now bare with nine kids and a couple grandkids to boot. He took the photo back and slumped back against his chair as he put away the photo.

"They look happy," she noted. He gave a shrug.

"Eh, I suppose." Her eyebrow rose as she watched him being purposely vague. She debated on whether or not she should press him but decided against it.

"So, should I be weary?" she asked sounding very amused. He couldn't help but look confused and yet slightly panicked.

"Huh?"

"The way I figured it, you're the middle child. So, my best guess is that you are, or at least were, the prankster of the family. Should I be weary of your actions?" she smirked and he reflected the said smirk as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Why should I tell you? I mean, if I'm a prankster, I should say I'm not but make you think I am so you would be on edge until I do said prank. But to answer your question, yes I _was_ a prankster up till when I was fifteen." He stopped himself before he could continue. Before she could ask anymore, the alarm on her cell phone rang. She took it out and saw that she had to go to class. She let out an irritated sigh as she glared at her phone.

"I rue the day that I programmed my classes on this damn thing." He let out a chuckle at her surprisingly cute frustration. He watched her gather her things as he got up as well and slung his own bag over his shoulder.

"I'll walk you there," he volunteered. She looked at him a little surprised and then shrugged her shoulders. They walked out the door together and proceeded back to campus.

"By the way, how long have you been here?" she asked him as they walked the pathway. He gave a little thought before answering.

"About a year I guess." He felt a sharp pain on his arm. He turned as he watched her lower her fist. "What was that for?"

"You've been back for a year and you didn't even bother finding me?" she shot back. He blinked a couple times before he got her meaning.

"How was I suppose to know that you were here? For all I knew you were back in Tokyo or something," he said defensively as he watched her take a breath. He let on an easy smile as he couldn't help but admire her strength.

He watched her as she waved at him before she entered the building. Promising to meet her outside when she is done. He didn't know what drove him to say it but he felt the need to being around her and he had a feeling there was more to know about her and by the way she looked at him, he knew she wanted to know what he was hiding. But he knew that he can't tell her. Only because he didn't want to burden her with his past and he was willing to do it no matter how bad her threats can be. He was sure to kick himself in the head later for this.

He came back a couple hours later and waited for her outside her building. He didn't wait too long because she came out a couple minutes and immediately spotted him among the masses. She raced over to him. Seeing as they were free for the rest of the day, they decided to spend the remainder just hanging out. Right up to when evening strolled in and once again, Rai walked her back to her building. She thanked him as she walked in and went straight up to her room to find Keiko already there and waiting for her.

"Had a good time?" she asked upon seeing Kimiko and taking note of her smile.

"Actually yeah, despite the weirdness in the beginning, we had a great time. I don't know why but when I'm around him, things just seem to click. Y'know, like everything comes naturally. I can't wait until we hang out again," she said with excitement already swelling up. Keiko gave her an indifferent look but Kimiko missed it as she was lost in her daze.

"Well, I'm sure his secret is not a big deal than, right?" Keiko asked trying to sound casual as possible. Kimiko snapped out of her daze and shot a look at her friend.

"You know, two?" she asked back and her friend nodded.

"I asked around like I told you and the first thing they said was that he's hiding something. Not sure what it is, but whenever somebody brings up his past he changes the subject. Weird huh?" Keiko added, Kimiko gave a shrug as she tried to fit the pieces in her mind but realized she didn't have anything to go on yet. "I take it he hasn't told you yet." Kimiko shook out of her thoughts and stared down at the floor.

"No, but I am gonna find out. You'll see," she said with a flare of determination in her eye.

* * *

So they spent the next several weeks together. Reminiscing on their childhoods and getting closer and closer by the day. It was as if they hadn't parted at all and were mostly catching up and talking about current events. In fact, they spent so much time together that it looked weird for them not to be seen together. Even in such a short time. Raimundo started hanging out with Kimiko's friends and because her friends were so understanding that they welcomed him with open arms (which came as a surprise to Rai.) But there were still some that were skeptical about him and _that_ he wasn't surprised about.

But it was mostly Clay that was giving him a hard time. Only because he has seen guys like Raimundo all the time and only wished that Kimiko would really see what Rai was up to. So that's when he decided to approach the Brazilian one day as he stepped out of his morning class.

Raimundo didn't expect a thing until he felt someone squeeze his shoulder and then forced his back against a nearby wall. The force didn't hurt him as much but sent a message to his head that whoever did this meant business. He looked at the face that was covered in freckles as well as rage hidden beneath long blond hair. Raimundo glared at the cowboy as he glared back.

"'The hell-" Rai started but his head banged on the wall behind him.

"Listen, I've seen guys like you all the time. Charm a girl and then as soon as you get what wan' you leave her out like yesterday's trash," Clay snarled at him. Rai blinked and then stared angrily at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he exclaimed only receiving daggers in response.

"You know damn well of what I'm talkin' 'bout," Clay continued to snarl. It took a moment for Raimundo to get his meaning and he wasn't sure how he didn't get it to begin with.

"If you're talking about Kimiko, I would _never_ do that to her." He felt Clay's grip tighten on his shoulders.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll go after you faster than you can count," he spat.

"Than I have nothing to worry about." He tried to loosen Clay's grip but wasn't successful.

"I mean it. Kimiko's like a sister to me and if I see _one_ tear that you made-"

"OK! I get it!" Raimundo finally escaped Clay's grasp. "But seriously, you got nothing to worry about. Kimiko's too special to mess things up with." He turned his back to Clay and started walking.

"I'm serious, Pedrosa. I've seen the way you look at her," the Texan called to him.

"Like the way I look at my best friend? Clever deduction," he sarcastically replied. Clay let out a growl.

"No, more like the little kid who has a crush on a girl." Raimundo stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to give a glare.

"If you want to play 'big brother' to Kimiko, go ahead and warn her about me. It's not gonna change a damn thing." He challenged and started walking again.

And try as he might, Clay did try to tell her about him but as it turned out, she shook her head and her only response was: "You don't know him like I do." But Clay didn't stop there and continued to insist that she should watch herself around him. Trying to remind her that things have changed since they were kids. She knew that but refused to believe that Raimundo would hurt her. She saw that the night she found out who he was when he walked her back to her dorm.

"So did Clay warn you about me?" he asked a day later when they were hanging out at the courtyard underneath the shade of a tree. He was leaning against the trunk while listening to his MP3 player while Kimiko was reading next to him with her History book opened for an assignment. At the present moment, one of his headphones was dangling out of his ear while looking down at her. She glanced up when he asked and let on an easy smile.

"Yeah. He did," she simply responded.

"So how bad did he make me out?" He wandered as he reflect her smile.

"Pretty bad, horrible even, but I told him that I can handle it. He's just being overprotective when it comes to me."

"I figured. So you think you can handle me?" He sent her a playful look and it took her a moment to get his meaning before sending back the smirk.

"Why yes, I know I can."

"We'll see about that." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees and made her practically sit on his lap as she let out a yelp from the action. Before she could comprehend on what's going on, she felt him pinch her sides below the rib cage and had her laughing in no time. She laughed and laughed until tears came out of her eyes and he watched her until he stopped. She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to regain herself. He continued to watch her as he got a feeling in his chest with something else other than joy. Cheeks flushed, chest rising up and down, and her hair a little mused made his chest tighten in a way he didn't expect at all.

"I can't believe you remember that," she said breathlessly as he stopped his staring and took in what she said. He put back on his playful smile and added a little laugh.

"Are you kidding? I was betting on you still being ticklish." She sent him a playful glare as she moved off his lap and sat down on his other side and rested her head on his shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. They let the silence envelope them and lead to a peaceful resolve that neither didn't want to interrupt. Enjoying each other's company and the comfort that they brought. The only noises that were heard were bustling students way off in the distance and the occasional chirping of birds. He casually looked and noticed a couple flying off to collect food or just to simply fly. He let on a soft smile as he watched and thoughts of flight entered his mind.

"Pretty birds," he commented silently, not taking his eyes off the spot he last saw them.

"Mmm..." she agreed. "This is nice," she continued in a near whisper. He glanced down at her and saw her completely relaxed face and thoughts of her started swimming around again. A slight blush appeared as he diverted his attention to a certain grass blade. They continued to relax in the peaceful silence. Before long, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shifted slightly as he reached in and retrieved it to see a text message. He held back a sigh as he put it back after reading the message and noticed Kimiko's eyes on him.

"Something wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, a friend of mine just wants me to come in to work," he said very casually. She lifted her eyebrows at him.

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" She shook her head as he removed his arm and started gathering his things. "Well, you know now." He gave her a cheeky smile as she glared at him.

"So where do you work?" sh asked biting back a retort.

"At a gym my friend runs."

"A gym?"

"Yeah. A martial arts dojo to be exact."

"Martial arts? I didn't know you fight, Rai." His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Then he put on a relaxed appearance as to show it didn't affect him at all.

"I do. You can come by if you want," the words keep spilling out without his consent.

"No, I don't see a reason for me to fight. And besides, aren't those for little kids?"

"Not always, he has adult classes as well. But I will say it's more fun to teach kids than adults." He put on another smile as he continued to divulge.

"Why is that?"

"Are you kidding? Watching those munchkins having fun while throwing a punch is a lot of fun. And just thinking that they are going to use it to help themselves is rewarding enough as it is."

"Well, with that much praise, maybe I _should_ stop by." He shot his head up in response. She looked at him oddly as he started getting up.

"Uh, sure, stop by anytime." With that, he left without even a glance back that left with notice. She quirked an eyebrow at his irrational behavior and thought maybe it is time to finally get down what is up with him.

She had gotten the address from Jermaine and when she stopped by, she didn't see him and she was surprised to see how quaint and yet spacious it really was but her presence was noticed as a rather tall man walked over to her with a very friendly face and looked old enough to be her dad.

"May I help you with something?" he asked kindly as she sent him a smile.

"She couldn't be asking for lessons. Look at her arms! She clearly lacks upper body strength," a very accusing voice spoke up. She looked around the man to look at a fairly short guy with a big bald head and a _clearly_ arrogant face. Like he thinks of himself very highly above everyone else. The man looked back and sent the boy a hard glare.

"Excuse me?" her inner feminist spoke up as she sent daggers to him.

"Never mind him," the man said, breaking up what would be impending fight. "Is there something you need?" he asked her again and she diverted her glare back to the man.

"Uh, yeah. Is Raimundo Pedrosa here?" she asked the man.

"How surprising, another one of Raimundo's girlfriends wants to see him." Her attention was brought back to the short guy who now had a bored face.

"Uh FYI, I'm _not_ his girlfriend. I just wanted to see if he's here," she shot back with a little bite in her voice. The bald kid merely shrugged.

"I will see if he is in the private rooms," the man said as he turned to journey to the other side of the gym. Obviously not wanting to be in the same room as these two but what the man said is what got her attention.

"Private rooms?"

"We have shy students, and it's where Raimundo trains alone," he simply replied and went to go check.

"So if you are not his girlfriend, than what are you?" the bald kid asked her and she sent him another glare.

"I am his _friend_. And why are you asking me this?" He just shrugged.

"No reason. He has been talking about this girl recently and the way he goes on and on and on about her, you would only assume. Am I right?" She shrugged but kept her hard stare as well as another detail sticking out.

"A girl?" she asked, slightly crestfallen and wondering why Rai hasn't mentioned this to her.

"Yeah, I think her name begins with a 'K.'" Her eyebrows rose.

"A 'K'?"

"Yeah. Kimberly I think her name is. I'm not sure, I hardly listen," he continued with that same bored expression. Now her chest sank. Her eyes landed on the ground and yet felt confused. Of course she wondered why Raimundo hadn't said any of this to her but she was now wondering why this affected her so much. The sadness swelling up without her consent and now she intended to leave with this information until the man came back.

"I'm sorry, he isn't here yet. But I can relay a message to him, if you like," the man offered and Kimiko thought what was the point of it but she did want to see him in the first place and thought that she should.

"Sure. Tell him that Kimiko stopped by," she said and was just about to leave.

"That's it!" Kimiko and the man turned to the bald kid as his face brightened. "The girl's name. He was talking about a girl named Kimiko!" he exclaimed and now felt proud of himself for remembering. She blinked in surprised and now her chest soared.

"He's been talking about me?" she mumbled more to herself but the two men heard her clearly.

"Ah, so you are famous Kimiko." She got out of her shock and looked at the older man.

"Famous?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes, Raimundo has certainly been talking about you as of late. Now I can see why, you are a very pretty young lady," he complimented and she could tell he meant it sincerely.

"Oh yes, Raimundo definitely has great taste in women." Her glare resided again at the bald kid.

"Hey, Guan-meister. Do you know a good place where- Kimiko?" She turned around and saw Raimundo walk in and she fought down a heavy blush. He came in wearing a muscle shirt which completely exposed his well-built arms and gave a teasing look around the neck line.

_Damn him_, she thought bitterly as he continued to stroll in.

"What're you doing here?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. The surprise washing away into an awkward smile as pterodactyls now occupied her insides.

"I... uh..." she stammered for a bit as she suddenly felt easier when she looked away. "You said I can stop by anytime I wanted so..." He looked at her a little confused. But he managed to put his hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. She had to fight done every urge to reach out and feel his arms.

"Hey, we can hang out later, all right? But I kinda gotta work right now." He put on a sheepish look as she glowed with embarrassment.

"Right... Sorry... I'll meet you at Marly's later?" she asked feeling the embarrassment starting to diminish.

"Around noon?"

"See you then." She stepped out while keeping her eyes focused on the ground. Not even daring to look back.

She really had no idea what came over her when she saw Raimundo. When she first saw him, he had a hoodie on so she couldn't see what was hidden underneath. But she should've known from his strong facial features that he had to be well built (but not steroid gross.) She just didn't expect him to come in looking like _that_. Overall, she didn't know where all these feelings are suddenly coming from or how they were even formed to begin with. Sure she thought he was attractive when she first ran into him but thought nothing of it.

Her confusion continued when noon finally came around and she was outside Marly's Pizza and waited for him. She was a tad bit relieved when he finally arrived with a zip up hoodie covering his arms (suddenly hating the thought of other women stealing glances at him) but the teasing look of his neckline still remained. Giving an involuntary tension on her upper arms. She dismissed everything as they entered the parlor and ordered a couple large slices of cheese pizza. Sitting down at a nearby booth and chowed down on their slices.

"So, who were those guys?" Kimiko asked in between bites.

"Who? In the gym?" he answered with a question as she nodded. "The bald kid with an ego the size of Everest is Omi." Then his eyes widened as she got distasteful look. "He didn't say anything stupid, did he?" She merely shrugged.

"Other than the total sexist comments? Nothing really," she responded, deciding not to press him about what Omi told her. He let out an irritated groan.

"I swear, Guan and I really need to smack some sense into him. He's just lucky that Guan is so nice." He swiped his hand over his face. Apparently, the mere thought of the kid stresses him out.

"Is that the taller bald guy's name?" she asked, veering the conversation in a different direction. He put down his hand and looked a little more relieved.

"Guan? Yeah that's him." He took a bite out of his pizza.

"He seems nice."

"Yeah he's cool."

"So, how'd you meet him?" Raimundo took his time answering. As if wording on how to answer her. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go unnoticed.

"He use to travel a lot and I met him in Brazil. Saw that I had potential and took me in. He decided to settle here and open his school and I got an email from him saying that and thought returning here would be what's best for me." His pizza stopped midway to his mouth as he realized his slip. He just couldn't help himself when he was around her. He worded out everything in his head but as soon as they left his mouth he just kept going without thinking. No doubt that she caught it as well as he slumped into his seat and practically dropped his slice back on the plate. Upon hearing his little slip, she looked at him with a little surprise. Not knowing how to respond or even how to react. The only thing she did was stare at him for awhile.

"Raimundo?"

"I'm not fooling you, am I?" he asked with a heavy sigh. She considered answering him with another question but knew too well that Raimundo wouldn't play that way so she finally conceded to his motion. She averted her eyes to the center of the table and replaced her slice back on the plate.

"You could never fool me, Rai," she finally answered. He shut his eyes tight, trying to avoid her face as he made a difficult decision that may or may not affect their relationship.

"Meet me at my apartment tonight. I'll tell you everything." He wrote down the address on a napkin and with that, he got up and walked right out the exit. She blinked a couple times as she watched his retreating back.

* * *

As promised, she showed up to his building that night. Seriously debating whether or not she should go in. Knowing by the look on his face that he wanted to keep his secret buried, never to resurface and cause him to relive the pain and turmoil that he has hidden, apparently, for many years. She'd hate to reopen those wounds so on the way, she came to a conclusion not to make him tell her until he is ready.

She walked up to the front door and looked at the list of names and apartment numbers until she found his and pressed the button next to it. She waited a bit until she heard the intercom go off.

"Yeah?" she heard Raimundo's voice through the speaker. She pressed and held down the button.

"It's me, Kimiko," she responded and in no time at all, she heard the buzz and opened the door and headed up the flight of stairs. Heavy steps following her. She finally came to his door with a hesitant look in her eyes. She lifted a shaky hand to the door and hesitated a bit before finally gained enough courage to knock on the knock the door. She wait with baited breath until she finally saw Raimundo's face appear as the door opened.

"Hey," she said upon seeing him.

"Come in," he responded as he stepped aside to allow her in. She did just that but avoided eye contact with him. She walked right into the living room as her eyes followed him in. Taking note of his blank face.

"Listen, Raimundo. I just wanted to let you-"

"Do you want something to drink?" he interrupted her and she blinked a couple times.

"No thanks. But I really want you to know that you don't-"

"Want me to take your coat?" Now she was growing frustrated with him. As if clear on his stalling and she let out a huff.

"No, I can take care of it." Proving her point by taking her coat off herself and placing it on a coat hook that hung beside the door. "Now then, as I was about to say, Raimundo you don't have to-"

"I was thinking of ordering takeout, you want anything?"

"Raimundo! Stop it!"

* * *

**OK, that be it for now. I told you it was too long for _Moments_. So with that, I shall leave you with some things to think about. Until the next chappie. :D**

**Much love.**


End file.
